1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical circuits, and more particularly to a dual channel gated peak detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of plate stock one of the steps involves the production of a metal matrix precursor wire by a liquid metal state infiltration process on a graphite fiber. It is desired to acoustically inspect the precursor wire immediately following liquid aluminum infiltration to ascertain its quality in terms of completeness of penetration of the metal into the fiber tow. A "sending" transducer transmits an ultrasonic signal into the wire, which signal is picked up by two spaced apart receivers. The relative amplitude of the two pulses as well as the time delay are critical factors in the inspection process. Currently, oscilloscopes and/or X-Y recorders are used to determine these amplitude and time delay parameters.